La cama ha sido tan fría desde el divorcio
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Fixit y Denny, cada vez se llevan mejor, pero todo paso tan gradualmente que nadie se dio cuenta como habian llegado a esto. Puede tomarse como continuacion de "Siete de la Mañana".


**ADVERTENCIA:** Fixit/Denny Nada tan exageradamente hard, pero si levemente hard, ¿Como esto tiene sentido?… IDK.

 **NOTA:** Puede tomarse como continuación de "Siete de la mañana" o tomarse como uno independiente, de ambas forma funciona. El titulo lo base en un comentario en Tumblr xD.

* * *

" **La cama ha sido tan fría desde el divorcio."**

 **RoT**

Dejo caer su cabeza a la almohada. Suspiro fuertemente, habia sido un día largo, mucho trabajo más del que estaba acostumbrado, ahora no solo debía ver por el bien de su "Negocio" y por cuidar a su hijo, sino también por ayudar a los Autobots en todo lo que pudiera.

No era que le molestara ayudarlos, el estaba siempre dispuesto a dar una mano si era necesario, incluso era el primero en ofrecerse en ayudar, sentía como si era su responsabilidad con la humanidad. Pero a veces, un hombre simplemente necesita el tiempo para ser eso…. Un hombre.

Se habia divorciado desde que Russell era aun muy pequeño, el tiempo de su matrimonio fue muy corto, y no habia tenido ningún tipo de relación después de su divorcio, porque a quien engañaba. ¿Quién querría salir con el hombre del vertedero?

Volteo a la derecha de su cama matrimonial. Estaba sola, como siempre habia sido, Denny tenía la predisposición de dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama, lo que habia dejado un pequeño desnivel en el colchón, por lo tanto el lado que nunca usaba siempre estaba perfectamente ordenado y sin tocar. Volteo a ver la pequeña cama de auto de carreras al otro lado del remolque en el que vivía. También estaba vacía. Russell habia ido a acampar con Butch y Hank, estaba feliz de que su hijo habia hecho nuevos amigos después de dejar a todos sus amigos en Copenhague para venir a visitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se decepcionaba, no habia estado así de solo en su remolque desde que llego Russell a pasar las vacaciones con él.

Se movió algo incomodo sobre las mantas revueltas bajo el. Levanto una mano para palpar la erección que mantenía incómodamente apretada bajo los bóxers de lunares que llevaba puestos. Volvió a suspirar débilmente, odiaba que tener tratar con este tipo de problemas, al tener a su hijo con él en un remolque, no podía tomarse el lujo de tener pornografía cerca.

"Tendré que usar mi imaginación" pensó.

Una mano iba adentrándose por debajo de sus bóxers, mientras la otra mano levantaba su camisa blanca sin mangas por sobre su ombligo, dejando ver la línea de vello púbico que iba de su ombligo hasta por debajo de su ropa interior.

-¡Denny Clay, Aquí estas!- Fixit entro al remolque dando un pequeño salto sobre las escaleras de las puerta, y rodo sus llantas hasta estas al pie de la cama donde Denny estaba recostado. -¿Qué haces en reposo tan temprano?... Son apenas las 8:30pm… ¿Te sientes mal?- Rodo sus llantas hasta estar al lado de la cama y tocar la frente del humano con su mano.

Denny rio levemente y aparto la mano de su frente, le molestaba ser interrumpido en un momento como este, pero a la vez estaba agradecido de ser interrumpido por el pequeño Minicon. –Estoy bien Fixit… no estoy enfermo si eso es lo que piensas…-

Fixit arqueo una ceja cuando nota el abultamiento en la ropa interior del humano. –Lo siento tanto… ¿Estabas en autoservicio?... ¿Interrumpí?-

El humano ríe nuevamente. –De hecho creo que llegas justo en el momento indicado…-

Habían sido semanas desde que Denny y Fixit habían comenzado a acercarse más… después de haber arreglado sus problemas, y habían dejado de discutir, se habían convertido en los mejores compañeros. Fixit era un gran maestro de la ingeniería Cibertroniana, y Denny habia ayudado al Minicon en un sinfín de misiones con los Autobots. Actualmente trabajaban juntos todos los días, platicaban hasta caer la noche, e incluso le habia llevado a dar varios paseos al autocine en su vieja camioneta, solo por el gusto de la compañía del otro.

Denny habia comenzado a ver ciertas actitudes de una esposa hogareña en el pequeño mecanismo. La forma en que se preocupaba por él, traía su café, arreglaba el cuello de su camisa si estaba torcido, se preocupaba de que Russell fuera a dormir temprano e incluso la forma en la que Fixit lo regañaba cuando Denny no limpiaba su desorden, era como la esposa hogareña y dedicada al hogar que siempre quiso y no obtuvo en su ex esposa.

Al principio no lo noto, comenzó como un pequeño rose, o con su mano enguantada sobre el hombro del Minicon. Pero poco a poco lo trataba más y más como haría con su esposa. Lo rodeaba en brazos si tenía miedo, y pronto el espacio personal no existía cuando estaba con Fixit. Se percato de la atracción al Minicon, tan gradualmente que casi ni lo noto. Y así como gradualmente noto su enamoramiento, gradualmente el Minicon noto los pequeños coqueteos del humano.

Empezó con un pequeño rose aquí y allá, con el humano abriendo la puerta de su camioneta para él, o abrazándolo protectoramente cada vez que estaba triste, hasta el día en que ambos trabajaban en uno de sus infinitos proyectos de reparación entre una plática acalorada, Denny tomaba cierta cercanía incomoda con él. Fixit no recordaba de lo que habían estado hablando ni como habían terminando debatiendo la forma en la que resaltaba su popa cuando caminaba de forma recta como hacia regularmente. Pero lo que si sabía era que el humano habia acercado su mano y palpado su popa en esa ocasión.

El tema termino cuando sonó la alarma Decepticon minutos después pero las cosas habían continuado días después. A veces era el humano dando una palmada a su popa cuando nadie estaba ahí para ver, en otras ocasiones solo eran preguntas algo indecentes respecto a la anatomía Cibertroniana y sus formas de interactuar.

A veces Fixit solo fruncía el seño mientras sobaba su popa, otras veces se volvía completamente rojo, mientras gritaba: "¡DENNY CLAY! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Tu… humano pervertido!" de forma indignada. Pero también estaban los días buenos en los que los coqueteos del humano le parecían divertidos, y reía a carcajadas con la forma en la que se ponía en ridículo. Nunca ninguno de los dos habia llegado más lejos que eso. Simples insinuaciones, y provocaciones divertidas, cosas que ninguno negaba pero tampoco admitía, se habia vuelto un juego típico entre ambos, uno del cual nunca hablaban abiertamente.

-Denny Clay basta… No estoy para tus bromas en este momento…- se volteo sobre sus llantas, tratando de desviar la mirada de la erección del humano. –Mejor te dejo para que termines tus "Practicas" de liberación…- sus llantas no avanzaron mas ya que el humano le habia sostenido del brazo antes de poder retirarse. Volteo de nuevo hacia la cama donde el humano estaba ahora sentado en la orilla jalándolo hacia él.

-¿Y quien dijo que estoy bromeando?- lo jalo para hacerlo estar de frente a él, y su otra mano fue directamente a tomar el bulto en sus bóxers. –Ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?-

Fixit noto como la mano del humano se cernía sobre el abultamiento de la tela, moviéndolo vulgarmente un poco de arriba abajo. No podía decir si estaba ofendido por la insinuación o sorprendentemente excitado con el tamaño de la cosa. –Denny Clay- su voz era más baja pero no menos indignada. –Bumblebee y los demás están afuera ahora mismo… basta-

-Ellos no pueden entrar aquí…- su mano soltó el abultamiento y la llevo a la estrecha cintura del Minicon. –Tú también lo quieres… si no es así, solo dime que "NO" y aquí lo paramos y no te vuelvo a insistir… pero quiero escuchártelo decir…-

Se detuvo casi por instinto casi en congelación. ¿Decirle que no?... ¿En verdad quería decirle que no al humano? O solo quería mandar todo a la mierda, y dejarse llevar sin importarle los impedimentos morales que esto conllevaba. El Minicon torció los labios por un momento, pensando en las opciones, miro levemente por la ventana del remolque, que aun cubierta por cortinas traspasaba la luz del exterior donde los demás veían televisión. Miro nuevamente a los ojos del humano, y la respuesta vino por sí sola. –Por Solus prime….Eso no es justo Denny Clay… Sabes que tengo predilección por ti…- Dijo casi en un berrinche al acercarse y acomodarse entre los brazos del humano.

Denny rio, sabía que la respuesta habia sido un sí. –Tú también me encantas…- jalo bruscamente al pequeño mech para unir sus labios. El metal siempre se sentía extraño, pero era extrañamente cálido y familiar. Fixit no sabía cuánto habia estado esperando eso, hasta que al sentir sus labios, correspondió el acto con casi las mismas ganas. El humano habia estado esperando esto mucho tiempo, que ahora no sabía qué hacer primero, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del Minicon, lo abrazo por su cintura y lo jalo hasta estar pecho contra pecho, separo el beso para poder hundir su rostro en el cuello del mecanismo, provocándole un escalofrío.

Fixit seguía pendiente del ruido y la luz fuera, jamás despegando la vista de la ventana conforme el humano llevaba la lengua de su cuello a su pecho.

-Mmmm… Denny Clay…- trato de separar al humano de sí mismo, al empujarlo de los hombros. –Hmn… ¡Denny Clay!- volvió a sacudir sus hombros.

Por fin después del tercer intento el humano se separo para verle a la óptica. -¿hu?-

-Solo… terminemos con tu predicamento… ¿Quieres Denny Clay?... temo que alguien entre en cualquier momento.-

Al principio no entendía a que se refería, hasta que el Minicon noto su cara de desconcierto y se acerco su mano para tantear el bulto persistente en sus bóxers y sonrió ampliamente. -¿Qué pretendes?-

El Minicon llevaba un leve sonrojo, pero su personalidad pretenciosa que llevaba a veces salió. -Los humanos están millones de años atrasados respecto a los Cibertronianos pero hay ciertas cosas que tenemos en común…- movió sus llantas hacia atrás alejándose un poco. –Si no es mucha molestia Denny Clay me es más fácil si estas de pie.-

Sabiendo a donde iba esto, no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, se puso de pie, volteo a ambos lados buscando el lugar correcto, y término escogiendo la pared de la ventana para recargarse. Su mano ya estaba en sus bóxers, bajó el elástico de la tela solo lo suficiente para que su miembro saliera.

Extrañamente no era la primera vez que el Minicon veía su hombría, aun recordaba semanas atrás, una tarde cualquiera mientras trabajaba con el Minicon en el bosque buscando piezas de células inhibidoras, cuando sintió ganas de orinar. Mientras dejaba que la naturaleza tomara su curso el Minicon le veía curioso, bromeo al respecto tomando su miembro en su mano mostrándolo sin pena alguna. Aunque justo ahora el pequeño mech podía notar que estaba mucho más grande a como recordaba. ¿Quién lo diría?... Lo humanos si podían Transformarse.

-Se cuidadoso amiguito… Yo no estoy hecho de metal.-

Fixit no respondió, eso ya lo sabía. Pero cuando acerco más sus manos al miembro orgánico, pudo decir que casi lo engañaba, la cosa casi parecía estar hecha de metal con lo duro que estaba. Sus manos no estaban diseñadas para masturbar un pene humano, así que decidió solo sostenerlo en su lugar, mientras tanteaba el territorio para poder llevárselo a la boca.

La primera lamida fue simplemente experimental, preocupado del sabor que tendría, podía sentir el sabor salado de la piel humana pero fuera de eso no era nada desagradable. Alzo la vista notando la mortificante impaciencia del humano, sentía los temblores en su cuerpo con cada lamida que daba.

Denny veía el rostro levemente salpicado de sonrojo en sus mejillas, la boca del Minicon jugando con su miembro tal cual como seria con los dulces de energon que solían comer. Y no podía aguantar más los juegos que Fixit jugaba con él, habia tenido la erección desde hace suficiente tiempo como para este tipo de burlas. –Vamos Fixit… No seas cruel…-

Si su boca no hubiera estado ocupada en ese momento de seguro el Minicon hubiera reído. -Mnnh.. hmmm…mfh…- Unos balbuceos salieron de su boca, pretendiendo ser palabras, Denny no tenía la mas mínima idea de que habia dicho, pero deducía que era algún tipo de insinuación que le convenía.

Y efectivamente, abrió su boca lo más posible resbalándose por toda la longitud de su miembro. Debido a la proporción del Minicon, quien aunque era mucho más bajito que él, tenía una cabeza más grande, grandes ópticos y gracias a Primus una boca lo suficientemente grande para tomar su pene fácilmente sin ahogarse, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si los Cibertronianos podía ahogarse por ingerir algo.

Las piernas de Denny temblaron, una de sus manos tubo que sostenerse de la pared tras él, mientras su otra mano sostenía la cabeza del pequeño mech. Los dedos de sus pies descalzos se fruncían contra la textura de la alfombra de mal gusto que habia puesto en su remolque. Sabía que si no fuera por la pared tras él, ya hubiera caído al piso hace mucho. Fixit parecía notar esto, ya que sus manos sostenían la cadera del humano tratando de alguna forma de tenerlo quieto, incluso con el tamaño de su boca no era fácil llevar tal cosa dentro, los últimos centímetros de su miembro fueron cubiertos, sus labios llegaron hasta la base de su hombría, y podía sentir como dentro de su boca, la punta rosaba levemente su ingesta.

Hasta ahora el Minicon no se habia movido, solo estaba ajustando "la cosa" dentro de su boca, pero ya predecía que no sería fácil controlar al humano al picotear su tubo de ingesta.

/-/-/-/-/

-¿Escucharon eso?- El gran mech amarillo volteo a ambos lados, tratando de ver de dónde venía el ruido. Sideswipe, y Strongarm se levantaron de sus posiciones frente al televisor, poniéndose en guardia, mientras se unían a su líder en su búsqueda del extraño quejido que se escucho segundos antes.

La femme dio unos pasos lejos del centro del vertedero. -Se escucho como un gemido de malestar-

Al no ver nada alrededor, Sideswipe simplemente habia alzado sus hombros despreocupadamente, volviéndose a unir al Dinobot que jamás se habia levantado de su puesto frente a la televisión. –Si fuera un Decepticon, Fixit ya nos hubiera alertado con la alarma…-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Bumblebee estuvo de acuerdo y tomo nuevamente su puesto frente a la televisión, era una película de Vaqueros y no iba a desperdiciarla por una falsa alarma.

-A todo esto, ¿Donde está Fixit?- Ninguno de los Mechs escucho la pregunta de la femme, estando demasiado ocupados con el aparato de entretenimiento. Strongarm volteo a todos lados, dando unos pasos hasta donde el remolque del humano estaba, habia visto a Denny Clay hice a dormir hace unas horas, pero no habia visto a Fixit desde hace casi la misma cantidad de tiempo.

La cadete estaba por regresar con los demás para alertarles del desaparecimiento de su pequeño compañero cuando escucho nuevamente un ruido de malestar. Volteo a ver de regreso al remolque, desde donde se encontraba Strongarm podía ver una pequeña luz proveniente de adentro, probablemente una lámpara, las cortinas que cubrían la ventana dejaban ver la silueta del humano que estaba de espaldas a la ventana. Cuando escucho la voz del humano diciendo el nombre del Minicon.

Entonces la femme sonrió, Denny y Fixit se habían vuelto muy buenos compañeros últimamente, siempre trabajando juntos todo el día y tenían tantas cosas en común, si no fuera porque eran de razas diferentes Strongarm podía decir que eran como hermanos. Finalmente dio media vuelta y volvió a unirse a sus compañeros en medio del vertedero, yéndose con la idea de que el Minicon estaba trabajando con el humano en algún tipo de proyecto dentro de su remolque, porque… ¿Qué mas podría ser? Pensó.

/-/-/-/-/

Dentro del remolque Denny habia escuchado como unos pasos metálicos se acercaron peligrosamente a donde estaban, sabía que ninguno de los otros mecanismo cavia dentro de su remolque, pero siempre caía la posibilidad de que pensando en que estaba en peligro abrieran un hoyo en la pared. Trato de tapar su boca con su mano, y cuando por fin los pasos se escucharon cada vez más lejos fue como un alivio en todo su cuerpo. Volteo a ver al Minicon que en este momento habia por fin empezado a mover su cabeza levemente hacia atrás dejando una estela de fluido salival a lo largo de su miembro.

Al parecer el Minicon no se habia percatado de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos ya que jamás hiso ningún gesto de separarse. Esto era mejor para el humano ya que sabía lo paranoico que podía ser, y que probablemente habría salido corriendo si sabía que alguien estaba a punto de atraparlos.

-F…Fixit… muévete… no se cuanto más pueda durar…- o cuánto tiempo más podría estar de pie. Pensó.

El pequeño mech asintió levemente, provocándole otro estremecimiento al humano, y volvió a tomar el miembro dentro de su boca, repitiendo la acción varias veces, cada vez que su boca subía y bajaba por su hombría, se encargaba de hacer succión para extraer la "semilla" del humano. Internamente estaba preocupado, no sabía que esperar respecto al fluido orgánico, o si era dañino para su organismo, pero habia llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse para atrás justo ahora.

Sintió la mano del humano sosteniendo su cabeza y empujándolo hacia adelante para empalar mas su boca con cada embestida, aunque seguía tomando las caderas de Denny para mantenerlo quieto era imposible detener sus movimientos del todo.

Fixit se abrazo a las caderas del humano y sus labios se encontraban contra la base de su miembro cuando el humano se vino dentro de su boca. La punta de su pene se rosaba incómodamente contra su tubo de ingesta así que a la hora de venirse el fluido pegajoso fue directo a sus tanques de abastecimiento. Algo del "Semen" como lo llamaban los humanos, habia regresado por su boca y por las comisuras de sus labios. El sabor era en extremo salado y algo amargo, no era asqueroso pero al ser un fluido caliente y viscoso fue algo raro de degustar.

El Minicon cerró sus ópticos durante los segundos que el miembro se iba relajando en su boca.

Finalmente fue el humano que entre suspiros y cansancio puro, saco su hombría de la boca del pequeño mech. -¿Fue tan malo?- bromeo al notar que el otro no decía palabra alguna, lo cual era extremadamente raro en Fixit.

Sus manos trataban de limpiar las gotas de fluido en su quijada. -¡NO!... es solo… - respondió rápidamente negando con la cabeza en su sonrojo. -… vergüenza- Su quijada estaba cansada, el olor a interfaz viciaba el ambiente, le dio la mano al pobre humano que sabía que estaba a nada de caer al suelo, y lo ayudo a guiarlo a su cama.

Denny se ofendió internamente, no era un anciano que no pudiera aguantar un sexo oral sin tener que descansar después. Así que apenas el Minicon lo llevo a la cama, jalo el brazo que le ayudaba para tirar al mech al lado de la cama que siempre estaba vacío.

-¡Denny Clay! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Fixit trato de zafarse del abrazo del humano. –¡No soy una almohada orgánica que abrases mientras recargas!-

El humano rio, jamás habia sentido su cama tan completa antes. –Calla… nadie va a buscarnos por un buen tiempo…- rodeo mas firmemente la cintura del pequeño mech y lo atrajo a si mismo mientras se perdían bajo las mantas.

Después de cesar sus esfuerzos de escapar, termino relajándose y recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del humano. Fixit jamás habia recargado en una cama orgánica, jamás habia sentido algo mas cómodo y mullido antes, las mesas de recarga Cibertronianas no solían ser más que tablas de metal elevadas del suelo. –Es… es cómodo…- susurro como si le fuera difícil admitirlo.

Sin abrir los ojos el humano sonrió. –La cama… ¿O yo?-

Fixit considero la pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que le parecía cómodo?... ¿ Estar en una mullida cama entre mantas y almohadas orgánicas, o estar abrazado al cálido y blando humano? Rio levemente y saco sus brazos alrededor del humano. -…Ambos-


End file.
